doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blood of the Cybermen (CLTwins15)
*This episode was based of the adventure game episode *This episode marks the first appearance of Cillian Darcy as the companion of his first trilogy called Journey of the Doctor arc Synopsis The Doctor and Amy materialise in the Arctic - where members of a survey team are turning from flesh to metal and digging something sinister from under the ice that's been waiting thousands of years - an army of Cybermen! Plot Present Day, Earth. The Doctor and Amy arrive in the Arctic, where they find a crashed skidoo, and discover an unconscious rider at the bottom of an ice cliff. The Doctor and Amy rescue the rider, who tells them that their base has been invaded. The Doctor, Amy and the rider, Chisholm, then travel by TARDIS to the GSO base, where Chisholm is attacked by a Cybermat. He explains to the Doctor that those infected by Cybermats slowly turn into Cyberslaves. Chisholm then locks himself in a tower to prevent him from attacking the Doctor and Amy as he starts to mutate. The Doctor and Amy head towards the main dome in search of other survivors, and are confronted by a Cyberslave. After defeating it, they head into the dome and discover the director of the project, Professor Elizabeth Meadows, who is working on a cure, introduced them a little boy named Cillian Darcy who got kidnapped four years ago after got hacked into a website. The Doctor and Amy then go in search of a Cybermat in order to get a sample of the virus to work from. When they return, they discover that Meadows has vanished. The Doctor completes the cure, and then heads over to the tower to administer it to a partially converted Chisholm. The Doctor and Amy head down a lift to a series of tunnels, leading them to a large Cybership. Heading up to the top, Amy is captured by the Cyberslave, and the Doctor reaches the room containing the Cyber-Lord, and Meadows, who is revealed to be a Cyberslave. She threatens that unless the Doctor revives the Cybermen, Amy will be the first of a new race of Cybermen. Having no choice, the Doctor proceeds in reviving the Cybermen, and succeeds. The newly revived Cyber-Lord states that Meadows is no longer necessary and may now be deleted, and shoots her. He attempts to shoot the Doctor, but the Doctor and Cillian manages to escape, and heads over to the Cyber-conversion area where Amy is being held. attacks]] Freeing Amy, they then proceed back to the Cybercommand area via a different route. They are cornered by the Cyber-Lord and two Cybermen, who are then killed by the fully-restored Chisholm, using a laser of a detatched Cyberarm. The Doctor then reverses the revival process, and states that it should be a "good half hour before the thing blows." A Cyber voice is then heard stating that it is 2 minutes until total meltdown, and the Doctor, Amy, Cillian, and Chisholm make an escape. Back outside the dome, the Doctor states to Chisholm that the Cyberslaves should revert as the virus has been destroyed in the process, and that if he mentions his (the Doctor's) name to investigators everything will be all clear. The Doctor and Amy then leave in the TARDIS with Cillian not knowing what they are really saying, follows the Doctor and Amy into the TARDIS with a puzzled expression, and it dematerialises.. A group of Cybermen stand still in the snow, but an electrical crackle is heard... Category:Episodes Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring Cybermen